


No Direction

by lilacsigil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rule 63, Rule 63 Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: Fury is dead and buried, but she still needs Hill.





	No Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

Hill kept the engine running as her former boss returned from visiting her own grave. 

"Where to, Director?"

"Ain't nobody's Director, now."

Hill grinned. "Where to, Nicola?"

Fury's face was impassive behind the sunglasses but, after all this time, Hill could tell when she was amused. 

"Did you have to work up to that, Hill?"

"Not just to that," she said, and leaned over and kissed her. To her delight, Fury actually jumped in shock before kissing her back. 

"Guess it's not fraternising anymore," she said dryly. "To your place, then?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Hill replied, just to keep things interesting.


End file.
